It's been so long since I saw you last
by Agent Fabulous
Summary: "And whilst they could never replace you, they have become my greatest friends... my family." Italy reflects his past and how it may be good to let more than one person share his heart. ONESHOT


Disclaimer- the characters and the idea behind Hetalia do not belong to me. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Also, the idea behind the oneshot came to me when I saw this artwork-

static zerochan net/Axis Powers: Hetalia full 509249 jpg (spaces are where '.' periods are meant to be).

Unfortunately, I do not know the artist, so if anyone tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. Reviews are welcome too!

Anyway, let's begin...

* * *

When we were young, I used to notice you watching me. I saw you hiding behind a door, or a wall, watching me as I aimlessly swept away. You know, people always thought that I was clumsy and stupid, or an airhead. But I'm not, Holy Rome. I could tell you knew. You did always compliment the art I drew. Always complimented me on the detail I put in. Well, that was until I ran away. I guess I was a little timid back then. But I did like you. I cared for you, adored you. I gave my soul to you.

I waited for you.

I miss you.

Did you know that when you left I kept on drawing for you? I painted your beautiful face on a canvas so that I wouldn't forget it. And I never have, nor ever will forget you, Holy Rome. I give you my word, and my heart to go with it. But you've been gone so long. I miss you. The world misses you too, I can tell. But now this new country has taken your space, your land. He looks a lot like you- blond hair, bright blue eyes. But as much as he reminds me of you, as much as I long for him to be you, I know deep down that he can never be you, Holy Rome. And that saddens me like nothing else.

* * *

I met him for the first time a few decades ago. It was only for a brief moment, but it scared me to look at him, to talk to him. I was worried that if I did, I would break down right in front of him. So, I did what my 'airheaded,' mind thought would be best- I avoided him. Yes, I know it was harsh, and Germany doesn't deserve it. It was not his fault you died, nor was it his fault that you look so alike. But I just couldn't face him. I see what Britain means now. I really am a coward. I'm sorry, Holy Rome. I'll try and be brave for you, like you were for me.

* * *

We're at war now, Holy Rome. My people joined forces with Germany and Japan, an Eastern country who is nice to me, but doesn't like being hugged. Dark times are upon us, and I can tell that our people are struggling. I can see it in everybody's tired faces that they just want the war to end. But alas, it is not over just yet. Germany's forces are attacking Russia, whilst trying to keep Britain and America at bay. My people can tell that we are going to lose, and are planning on switching sides.

I don't want that to happen, as it'll mean I won't be able to see Germany for a long time, but I think it would be best for my country. Germany's really grown into a strong and powerful country, and I admire him, though when I tell him this he just becomes all flustered for some reason. Perhaps he's not used to being given compliments.

Sometimes I watch him, like you did for me, and think about how well you and Germany would get along if you were still here. You're both brave and strong, and everything a powerful country should be. We've become good friends over the last decade, as much as Germany doesn't like to admit it. He protected me when I needed it, and helped me back up when I fell. Oh I do hope he doesn't suffer the same fate you did!

* * *

The war's ended now. All three of the Axis took a harsh beating, but I came out better than the other two. At the end of the war, America dropped two bombs on Japan. But these weren't just any bombs, Holy Rome. They were nuclear. Japan is extremely ill, and I don't think he's going to get better any time soon. Germany came out with a lot of wounds, but I think it's worse inside his head. I think he feels guilty for what his leader had done. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he just looked at me with hollow eyes and an expression that was filled with remorse and desolation. I don't know what to do, Holy Rome! I've never seen anyone look so sad. It even made my smile fade. But I have to stay strong- for Japan, for Germany... for you. My heart breaks as I think of the three of you.

But I understand now. I understand how you must have felt when you knew you were going to lose.

* * *

It's been years now since the war ended. It almost feels like a forgotten nightmare that occasionally resurfaces. Our countries rebuilt like I had hoped, and I can tell that the people are happier. My people sing and dance like they used to, and the heavy feeling of depression has finally been lifted off our nation's shoulders.

Germany looks a lot happier now, and he's even graced us with a smile or two! I can tell that he is happy to see me when I go and visit him, since his shelves are always stocked full of pasta. Japan too is a great friend to have- I could have asked for nothing more than their friendships. Oh, Holy Rome, how I wish you were still here to see it. Perhaps you are with Grandpa Rome. I hope you are. I miss you both terribly.

I remember when we were young and you came to visit me, just before you left for battle. Do you remember how you kissed me and told me you loved me? I remember it as if it were yesterday. Well, Holy Rome, I loved you with all my heart. And I still do, mostly.

But I've grown up now, and lived through things that you can't even imagine. I've gotten wiser, or at least I hope I have. And as I sat with Germany and Japan in the meadows by my house, I finally felt truly happy for the first time since you left me. I finally felt loved again. And whilst they could never replace you, they have become my greatest friends... my family.

I just hope you can forgive me for sharing my heart with others now, Holy Rome.

Yours forever and always,

Italy


End file.
